


Mujrder 101

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt Murder 101





	Mujrder 101

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt Murder 101

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/murder101a_edited-2_zpsbcqkqmcv.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Patt for her help with this


End file.
